Hidden Within
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: Sans was given the task on finding out what the humans are up to, but the humans will kill a monster when they see it. So he goes in disguised as one and meets two unlikely girls. Will he be able to complete his task or will he suffer the same fate as the other monsters that have come before him?
1. Chapter 1

_**Thought of this when my boyfriend got me a necklace for our two month anniversary, I had to make the story that would match the necklace. So I guess undertake will have to do for now.**_

* * *

 _Humans thought they trapped monsters underground, but they were wrong. Us, monsters were not trapped underground by a magical spell, but placed underground to stay out of their way. I know this because I am a monster that's going to be an experiment to see if humans just wanted our land or something else. My name is Sans, Sans the skeleton and with they help of Dr. Alphys I am going to have a magic object placed over me and its going to keep me hidden within the human realm. I can only hope that Papyrus doesn't want to come along._

* * *

"How much longer," I asked slightly impatient.

"Sans, its not going to be done for a while," Alphys said. "Cause its harder than you think."

"What's it suppose to be," I asked.

"A necklace with your weapon as the pendent," Alphys said.

"Some bones or gaster blaster," I asked.

"Gaster blaster," Alphys said.

"What am I going to be looking for," I asked.

"Something to tell us about the humans and what they are doing to our lands," Alphys said. "You are going to stay at a home and figure out what the humans are doing."

"I understood that," I said.

"Its almost done, I just need to place some of your magic into this," Alphys said.

I held my hand over the necklace version of my gaster blaster, I felt my magic drain from me a little and the pendent glowed and two blue gems were glowing in the eye sockets of the pendent.

"Alright there you go," Alphys said. "Wear this whenever you go out into the human realm, if the chain ever breaks. The spell will no longer work and you'll be exposed."

"Understood," I said.

Alphys handed me the necklace and I took it and placed it around my neck, I felt my body change.

"Sans how are you feeling," Alphys asked.

"Odd," I said finding a wall to lean on.

"Sans are you okay," Alphys asked.

"I will be," I said standing on my own.

I looked at my hands and I saw that they looked human, I was a human now. Alphys handed me a mirror and I looked into the mirror. I was a teenager with white hair, cyan eyes, and bone white skin.

"Whoa," I said. "This is rattling that I look like this."

"I hope you can at least look normal in human society," Alphys said.

"I probably will," I said. "I'll figure out what's going on."

"Good luck Sans," Alphys said.

I teleported out of the underground and onto a hillside, I saw the sun in all its glory. It was so beautiful just like I remember it and will always remember it, I sighed and looked down the mountain. There I could see several humans running around looking for something, that's what it looked like. I took a step closer to the edge and I slipped and fell down the mountain, I was hit by some brush and I landed in a pile of dirt. My necklace was fine for the most part, but I wasn't. If I was still a skeleton right now I would have broken a rib.

I slowly sat up and something pulled me into a bush, I tensed up and I felt someone moving around my jacket. I turned my head and I saw a teenage girl behind me.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi," she said. "Did you just fall down from the mountain?"

"Yeah, I wasn't watching where I put my foot," I said. "My mistake."

"What's your name," she asked.

"Sans," I said. "What's your name?"

"Chara," she said.

I removed her from my jacket and I got up from where we were. I heard a rustle behind me and I turned, it was another small girl who looked exactly like Chara, except her eyes were brown. I was still tense as ever, I myself have never been in front of humans, but I was scared.

"Frisk, this is Sans," Chara said. "He fell from the mountain."

'Are you okay,' Frisk signed in sign language.

"I'm fine," I said.

"You can read sign language," Chara asked.

"Yeah," I said.

 _The man that speaks in hands,_ I thought. _Never forget him, he's important._

'You can understand me,' Frisk asked.

"Yes I can kiddo," I said. "I'm bone tired after my hike into the wilderness, do you guys know where I can get some rest?"

"You can spend some time at our house," Chara said.

"Thank you," I said.

We started to walk back and Frisk's hands were nervously twitching.

'What's wrong buddy,' I signed.

'Well I hate it how everyone is looking for escaped monsters from inside the mountain,' Frisk said. 'We just heard that a monster is out of the mountain and everyone is trying to find it.'

'Sounds interesting," I signed. 'Does this happen often?'

'No,' Frisk signed. 'I want to meet a monster and see if they are what everyone says they are.'

'Well I wanted to see for myself, but I fell from the mountain,' I said.

'Yeah I know,' Frisk signed.

"Hey, twitchy hands," Chara said annoyed. "We're back home."

'Chara wants to kill the loose monster,' Frisk signed. 'Please tell me you weren't going to kill any.'

'I wasn't,' I said. 'I want to make friends with them.'

That made Frisk smile towards me and she walked into the house, I followed behind and Chara was behind me. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and I pulled it out, it was Papyrus.

"I got to take a phone call," I said.

I walked out of hearing range of the two girls, I answered the call.

"What is it," I asked.

"You're not home for dinner," Papyrus said.

"Pap, I'm doing some work right now," I said. "I'll be home as soon as I can, if you need anything ask Undyne or Alphys."

"But Sans," Papyrus said.

"Please Papyrus," I said.

"Fine, but you owe me big time," Papyrus said.

I hung up the phone and walked back to the girls.

"Sorry about that," I said. "It was a wrong number, where can I rest?"

'You can take the couch if you like,' Frisk signed.

"Sounds good to me," I said.

I found the couch and flopped onto the couch, I yawned and closed my eyes. I was so tired, I barely got any sleep last night thinking about the experiment that was going to happen. I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Sans was asleep and Chara was acting up a little.

"Where is that monster," Chara asked.

I gave her a look, she didn't understand sign language.

"Frisk, come on someone already killed a skeleton monster that came out of there," Chara said. "Maybe its another one or something."

 _Honestly, why do you care about killing them,_ I thought. _They are friendly and I know that they are._

"Frisk, maybe Sans is a monster," Chara said.

I gave her a face of disbelief, I knew that it wasn't possible.

"Frisk, have you seen the pendent on his necklace," Chara said. "Its not something that you see around here."

 _He's new maybe its something that he asked to be made for him,_ I thought.

"Frisk, we have to take that necklace off him," Chara said.

I shook my head.

"Frisk, don't you want to know," Chara asked.

I shook my head again.

"You're so subborn," Chara said.

"No, please," I heard Sans mumble. "Don't..."

I walked over and Sans was twitching in his sleep, he had a blue glow on his left eye. I gentle nudged him awake, he woke up panting.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up by Frisk.

'What happened,' I asked.

'It looked like you were having a nightmare,' Frisk signed. 'Are you okay?'

'Its just a nightmare,' I signed.

'Your left eye was glowing,' Frisk signed.

'You were imagining it probably,' I signed.

'No, it was clearly glowing,' Frisk signed.

'Is it glowing now,' I asked.

'No,' Frisk signed.

I adjusted myself on the couch and sighed a little, Frisk sat closer to my upper half.

'May I help you,' I asked.

Frisk touched my necklace, I stared up at her in fear.

 _Did she figure out that I'm a monster,_ I thought.

'You are one aren't you,' Frisk signed excitedly.

'Are one what,' I asked.

'A monster,' Frisk signed.

I sat up slightly and Frisk smiled a little.

'This is awesome,' Frisk signed. 'How are you able to hide yourself like that? Is it the necklace that makes you like this? What kind of monster are you?'

'Jesus kid, one at a time,' I signed. 'I just woke up from a nap. Can a tire pile of bones get a rest?'

'What kind of monster are you,' Frisk asked.

'Skeleton,' I signed. 'No more, I don't want word to get out that I'm here. I'm doing a job that involves seeing what the humans are doing to our former territory.'

'I can tell you right now, you're not going to like it,' Frisk signed. 'The others have claimed everything that once belonged to you guys.'

'I need to see for myself,' I signed. 'You have to take me there.'

'I can't,' Frisk signed. 'Everything's gone.'

I sighed in defeat, that wasn't what I was looking for. Asgore is going to kill me if I don't return with something.

'Frisk, can you not tell anyone about my existence r now,' I asked. 'I will not harm anyone.'

'Promise,' Frisk asked.

'Yeah,' I signed.

'Thank you,' Frisk signed.

"Hey twitchy hands, you both need to look at this," Chara said.

We got up from the couch and went over to her and she was holding a phone.

"The monster is close by, wonder if it will put up a fight," Chara said. "Hopefully it will be a boss monster, heard that they'll give you some special powers."

 _Great,_ I thought. _I'm going to die out here._

'Sans, let's get going and I'll show you the monster's old territory,' Frisk signed.

'Sounds good to me, I need to get away from Chara for a bit,' I signed.

We walked out and I followed Frisk even though I knew the way myself, Frisk's warm brown eyes were enough to make me think that she was almost too sweet to harm anything. I played with my necklace, I knew that if the chain was broken that the spell wouldn't work and I'll be exposed. Frisk stopped and I stared at the old town where I used to live along with Papyrus as kids. Everything was vacant and looked like it had been ransacked, I walked down and into the town. I found the old house that we used to live in and our parents.

 _Gaster, no one may remember you, but I do,_ I thought. _I'll remember you dad._

I walked in and I saw broken glass everywhere, that was when Gaster was fighting off some humans. Mom, Arial, she was fighting them too. Neither one made it out alive, the humans made me watch as they killed our parents. I begged them to spare Papyrus, they threw us into the underground along with a few other kids. That day was the worst for us and for everyone that can tell about that day. I felt someone touch my shoulder, I turned my head and saw Frisk.

'Was this your home,' she asked.

"It was kiddo," I said. "So many memories were here and I can't help but remember the good with the bad."

I picked up an old photo of my family.

'Is that your family,' She asked.

"Yeah," I said. "We were living in peace until humans came in here and were killing and forcing others underground. My parents both were killed."

'What about the little skeleton,' Frisk asked.

"That's my younger brother," I said. "The humans orphaned us and Papyrus doesn't remember either of our parents. No one remembers our dad, its horrible because we were so young. I have to tell you something though."

'What is it,' Frisk asked.

I turned to her and carefully took off my necklace, I changed back into my monster form.

"I am a boss monster, the strongest one yet," I said. "The reason why I can read sign language is because my dad spoke in sign language. So it would mean a lot to me if you kept everything a secret from everyone, I'm risking my life and my family. Papyrus, he's all that I have left and I'm all he has left too."

'I promise I won't tell a soul,' Frisk signed.

"Thank you," I said. "I can't tell you how much it means to me."

There was a thud and I put my necklace back on, I put the picture in my pocket and I looked around. Chara came into the house.

"Oh you two came here," Chara said. "There's nothing left here for anyone though."

"I wanted to see what kind of monsters there are so I know what I'm going to be looking for," I said. "I'm still going to get there and I'm going to bag a boss monster, the strongest one there is."

"No one has ever done that," Chara said. "He's killed more people than any other monster there is."

"Maybe I can get past him," I said. "You just got to know what you're up against."

"Should we try climbing up there and see if we can find him," Chara asked.

"No," I said. "I need to rest, I'm still not fully capable to climb up there."

"Fine," Chara said.

We walked back and I laid down on the couch and Frisk curled up next to me. I sighed and accepted the new friend, I was too tired to complain. My phone buzzed I opened one eye and looked at my phone, it was a message from Alphys.

* * *

 _Hey Sans how is it going?_

 _Alphys, I'm trying to get some rest from my travels today._

 _Did you find out anything?_

 _Our old town is in ruins, don't know what the humans are planning though._

 _Alright, how's the necklace._

 _Working, I need some sleep so I can do things._

 _Alright, I'll talk to you later._

* * *

I locked my phone and hid it away in my pocket, I relaxed and I closed my eyes. I yawned and I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans, was interesting and he trusted me enough to show me his true form. I knew monsters would never harm anyone, I just knew it. Sans was undoubtedly handsome as a human, but as a skeleton he was made to be perfect. It was obvious that he was just doing what he was told to do, but when he held and stared at that picture, I knew there was more than just doing a simple task. He's doing this for his family and everyone that has lost their life in the fight over the territory.

"Frisk," Chara said.

I stared up at her, she was extremely annoying now that Sans has been around and that she's tracking him with all her might. I was concerned for the safety of Sans, he was extremely nice and he hasn't hurt anyone.

"I know where the monster is," Chara said excitedly. "The monster is actually around our home, it has to be here somewhere. It hasn't moved since we got home."

That scared me slightly, she knew where Sans was at all times now.

"Maybe it is Sans that is the monster," Chara said. "Are you protecting him?"

I shook my head and my hand rested on Sans' necklace.

"The necklace," Chara said. "Maybe that's the key to him staying hidden for so long."

Chara grabbed the necklace, but I knocked her hand away just in time. She turned to me and she grabbed her hunting knife, she turned to me.

"Let's go at it then, monster lover," Chara hissed.

Chara came at me and I grabbed her arm with the knife and we fought along the floor, I'm sure our ruckus woke Sans up.

* * *

I woke up to a fight, Chara and Frisk were rolling around the floor, I had to do something so neither of the girls were hurt in the process. I had to break my cover or else one or both will be hurt in this fight. I got up from the couch and using my powers I stopped the girls from fighting, I stopped when both were out of harms way.

"What the hell," Chara hissed. "Why are you stopping the fight when you're not involved?"

"Cause I can't let two people get hurt in something ridiculous," I said. "I have to watch countless lives get wasted in something that shouldn't have happened. We did nothing and yet it happened and we were forced from our homeland. I don't want to watch more bloodshed."

"You're going to get it," Chara hissed. "You are and there will be no one to help or save you. You are all cowards that will never win against us, I'm the reason why all you disgusting monsters are underground. I'm the one who killed Asriel Dreemurr."

I had enough of her, she went too far this time.

"I think there was this one skeleton," Chara hissed. "It was female and she begged me to spare you and your brother, by the way, how is he enjoying his time in the underground. Where you skeletons belong."

That got to me, no one ever talks about my speices like that and mocks us. I become more tense and I could feel my powers were becoming stronger, she was getting on my nerves.

"All you skeletons are dumb and pathetic as ever," Chara said.

"Get out of here now, I'll spare you," I growled. "Choose to fight, you're going to be dealing with a monster who has bested several humans before you. I will not hesitate to deal with you if you choose to fight me."

"I'll bide my time monster," Chara said running out of the house.

I took in a couple of deep breathes and calmed down my powers enough to turn to Frisk.

"Are you okay," I asked.

'More or less,' Frisk signed.

"Good," I said. "I'm going to take you somewhere, where you and I will be safe for a little bit."

'Where is that,' Frisk asked.

"The home where I currently live," I said. "I promise I won't allow anyone to hurt you, please I want you to be safe."

I held out my hand to her, she immediately took my hand. I teleported to the edge of the mountain and I let Frisk get her barrings before we did anything rash.

'What was that,' Frisk asked.

"Teleportation," I said. "It cuts time in half, so we are going to climb up when you have your barrings."

'I fine,' Frisk signed.

We started our climb up the mountain, I could feel sweat starting to form on the back of my neck. I was out of shape and I knew that I was, but I needed to get home before any human knew about my existence. I didn't trust Chara one bit, but now I needed to figure out a way to hide Frisk in my world. My necklace had to work on her, it just had to. Once we got somewhere we could rest, I looked down at the necklace.

"Hey kid," I said. "I want to try something."

'Sure, what is it,' Frisk asked.

I took off the necklace and placed it around Frisk's neck, she changed into a skeleton with the same clothes she was wearing.

"I guess it does work," I said.

'What happened,' Frisk asked.

"Don't worry, the necklace is making you seem like a monster for now," I said. "Its going to protect you while we are in the Underground. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, you risked your life for me and now its time for me to do the same for you."

'Thank you,' Frisk signed.

"Don't mention it," I said. "Besides, you'll get to meet some amazing monsters in the Underground as well. Papyrus you'll love, he's so cool."

Frisk giggled a little, adorable to say the least about it. I sighed and looked to where we had to go next, it was almost dark and I don't want to deal with a sleepy Papyrus the next day.

"Let's rest here," I said. "I'll keep watch and we'll continue in the morning, no one will harm us in the night."

'Thank you Sans,' Frisk said.

"No problem," I said.

I got comfy against a tree, I haven't used my powers like that since the first human that came into the underground. It was exhausting enough to use that much, but I had to rest. I felt something curl up inside my jacket. I opened one eye and I saw Frisk nestled into my jacket. I sighed and I relaxed a little bit more and I slowly drifted into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans is protecting me from the monsters in the underground, I understand because humans killed some and forced them underground. They would be mad if a human came into their new domain. Sans would be killed if they found out that he brought me in there just to protect me from the humans, but I'm curious about his brother, would he try to harm me?

"Please, don't come any closer or else," Sans mumbled. "I'm warning you stay away. You're really not going to like what comes next."

Sans eyes snapped open and his left eye was glowing blue while the other completely black. His magic was active and it was wild and he was scared. I couldn't make any sound for as long as I have been alive. Sans stared right at me and raised his hand, his smile went dark and his magic flared around him and me. He flicked his wrist and I slammed into the tree, it wasn't enough to harm me though.

Sans pinned me to the tree he was scary to see like this, I placed my hand on his chest and he fell forward onto me. He groaned and shakily got up, he rubbed his skull and looked at me.

"What happened," Sans asked.

'You were attacking me in your sleep,' I signed.

"Sorry," Sans said. "I'm so sorry."

'Its alright, I'm fine,' I signed.

"I could have hurt you," Sans said.

'But I'm fine though,' I signed.

Sans calmed down and looked around a little.

"Let's get moving I have some magic that I think can get us to the entrance," Sans said.

'Alright,' I signed.

* * *

I took Frisk's hand and I teleported us up to the entrance of the underground, Frisk stumbled a little and I let her regain her footing. I walked inside the entrance and went inside, Frisk followed behind me. I made my way to Holland and into Alphys lab.

"Hey Alphys, I'm back," I said.

The drake came running to us and Frisk hid behind me.

"You found another monster out there," Alphys asked.

"No, she's human and I brought her here for safety," I said.

"Why would you bring her here," Alphys asked.

"Cause she's being hunted by someone who kill Asriel Dreemurr," I said.

I carefully took off the necklace to show Alphys.

"Again, why would you bring her here," Alphys asked.

"For protection," I said. "I couldn't hide somewhere else, humans were tracking me."

'Please I have no where else to go,' Frisk signed.

"Look, she's really nice and kind," I said. "Just keep it a secret for now and we'll figure out something."

"I'll try, but you know with Mettaton," Alphys said.

"Yeah, but hopefully he'll be slightly confused," I said. "I'm going to head to Snowdin now, let me know if you need anything."

I placed the necklace around Frisk's neck and I began the long trek from Holland to Snowdin. Frisk was behind me the entire time and I moved so she was next to me.

"Don't worry you'll love my brother," I said.

'I'm just worried about everything,' Frisk signed.

"Like what," I asked.

'What if a monster tries to battle me,' Frisk asked.

"I'll come to your rescue," I said.

'What if you're not there,' Frisk asked.

"I'll figure out someway or Alphys might help you," I said. "So you don't need to worry kiddo."

Frisk nodded slowly and I nudged her into a snow bank.

'What the heck,' Frisk signed.

"Sorry, you just got snowed," I said.

'That was terrible,' Frisk signed.

"I know, but still its fun to do that," I said.

I helped Frisk out of the snow and we continued our walk to Snowdin. It was calming to just walk and enjoy the scenery, we reached Snowdin and I was almost tackled by Papyrus as he hugged me. He lifted me off the ground and he was still holding me tight to him.

"Don't do that ever again," Papyrus said.

"Sorry, bro," I said. "The king asked me though."

"Oh well than I thought something else," Papyrus said. "Like you trying to get out of your work."

"Well let's get home, I brought a friend home," I said.

"Really who," Papyrus said.

Papyrus set me on the ground and I went next to Frisk.

"Pap, this is Frisk," I said. "Frisk, this is my little brother Papyrus."

"Oh wow another skeleton," Papyrus said. "I haven't seen another skeleton like us down in the Underground at all. I hope you like puzzles."

'I do,' Frisk signed.

"What was with the hand twitches," Papyrus asked.

"Its how she talks," I said. "Our father used to speak sign language, a lot. She does like puzzles, so you can should her some of your puzzles."

We all walked to mine and Papyrus' home, it was a cozy little place and it was nice for the most part. Reminded me a little of our home back on the surface. But it wasn't bad even if me and Pap had to work until our bones ached each day at the beginning to get by on what we needed. I had to work almost everyday in order to get by on something nice for Papyrus. It wasn't bad, I enjoyed seeing Papyrus' face light up when I got him the scarf that he wears all the time.

"You two go inside, you must have walked all the way here," Papyrus said. "I'm going to go get a puzzle of mine, you'll love it Frisk."

Papyrus ran off and I unlocked the door to our home, it was a lock made out of magic that only me and Pap could open. No one else could get into the home, not unless they had the same magic as me and Papyrus. I let Frisk in first, I went in second and I went up into my room. I changed into some clothes that would do until these clothes were cleaned, a pair of brown cargo shorts and a red hoodie. There was a knock on my bedroom door, I looked over and I saw Frisk.

"What is it," I asked.

'Do you have some clothes I can change into,' Frisk asked. 'These ones are wet and are clinging to my body, its cold.'

"Yeah, give me a second," I said.

I used my magic to sort through several clothes I had and gave them to Frisk.

'How are you able to control your magic so well,' Frisk asked.

"Spent years with my father controlling my magic, even when I'm angry I know when enough is enough and when I should stop using my magic," I said. "It's something you learn at a young age, I had to be Papyrus' trainer when he was starting to use magic."

'Sorry that you guys had to move underground,' Frisk signed.

"Not your fault," I said.

'Do you have a bathroom I can change in,' Frisk asked.

"Down the hall right by Papyrus' room," I said.

'Thank you,' Frisk signed.

"Not a problem," I said.

Frisk left and I went downstairs and laid down on the couch, I was exhausted and I knew my magic might be low. I might want to recharge it in order to get somewhere in the next few days.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to a pain with my magic, something was going wrong. I sat up on the couch and held my chest, something was wrong. It was almost to must to bare, I pulled out my phone and called Alphys.

"H-h-h-hello, Sans," Alphys said on the other side.

"Alphys... help now," I breathed out in gasps. "Magic... hurts... a lot."

"H-h-hold on Sans," Alphys said. "I-i-i'll be over in a bit to h-h-help."

The phone hung up and I laid on the floor in pain, Frisk came out of the bathroom and was by my side.

'Sans, what's wrong,' Frisk asked.

"Magic," I breathed out.

The door opened and Papyrus walked in, he was obliviously scared and dropped what he had and picked me up from the ground.

"Sans are you okay," Papyrus asked.

"Magic... hurts," I said.

I could here my magic sparking out of control, I pushed away from Papyrus and my magic burst from my chest along with my soul. Something was wrong and I saw in my soul a small black line wrapped around my soul.

"What is that," Papyrus asked.

"I... don't... know," I said.

"S-s-sans, that doesn't l-l-l-look good," Alphys said appearing at our door.

"You... think," I said.

Alphys came over and she carefully checked my exposed magic and soul, it hurt too much for me to bare.

"Let's get h-him to m-m-m-my lab," Alphys said.

Papyrus picked me up and he grabbed a blanket we had around. Papyrus wrapped it around my soul and magic, then around my body. I felt weak, I was terrified on what could happen. We went by riverperson's boat to get a ride to Hotland quickly, I felt horrible and my soul and magic felt even worse. We got to Alphys' lab and Papyrus set me on a bed, Frisk was by my side.

'Sans, are you okay," Frisk asked.

"I'll be okay," I said. "Don't... gr... worry."

The pain was in waves each more painful than the last, it was horrible.

"Sans, I'm g-g-g-going to figure this out for y-you," Alphys said.

"Thanks," I said.

Alphys recorded everything she saw with my soul and magic.

"What's wrong," I asked.

"It seems something is harming you," Alphys said. "Like something is now attached to you and is hurting you."

That got me to sit up in the bed, Papyrus had to hold me down.

"Pap, I'm fine," I said.

"No your not brother," Papyrus said. "Your magic is acting strangely and your soul in out of your body."

"I... ow... know," I said.

"Sans, relax everything will be fine for now," Papyrus said.

"Sans, d-d-did you p-p-p-pick up anything while you were out there," Alphys asked.

I carefully emptied out my pockets, I pulled out several bottles of ketchup and the old photo of my family.

"Sans, is that from the old village," Alphys asked.

"Yes," I said.

"I need to do something," Alphys said grabbing it from me.

Alphys took it away and my soul and magic went back into my body, I felt better.

"What, I don't understand," I said.

"Its b-bad magic from an deranged m-m-m-magician," Alphys said.

"What," I asked.

"Whoever placed this spell on this, it was meant to hurt you," Alphys said. "I have to destroy it, I'm sorry Sans. You can't have something from our original home."

"That's the last thing I have to remember my family by," I said. "That's the only thing to remember our father and mother."

"Please Sans, I know its going to be hard," Alphys said. "But I don't want you to be harm again."

"Okay," I said.

I sat up and tried to stand, I ended up on the floor.

"Sans," Papyrus said.

"It'll take a little bit for this magic to wear off him, but he'll be fine for a moment," Alphys said.

"Could have told me that sooner," I said.

I lifted myself from the ground and used the bed to stand up, I was a little wobbly on my feet, but I was able to hold myself up.

'Sans, may I help you,' Frisk asked.

"Sure kid," I said.

Frisk moved their arm under mine and around my back, I was a little shaky, but I would be fine.

"Alright you lazy bones, let's get home," Papyrus said.

I walked on shaky legs back home to Snowdin, once home Papyrus opened the door and Frisk moved me to the couch. I laid down there and stared up at the ceiling. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Sans was almost killed and I'm almost certain that it was Chara who did this to him, that magic was human and a dangerous one at that. I needed to voice that, I needed to tell them that it was Chara. I found some paper and wrote down everything I knew and walked out of the skeleton's home and walked to Alphys' lab. I knocked on the door, the door opened and a robot answered it.

"Oh are you the new skeleton that's living with Sans and Papyrus," it asked.

I nodded.

"Can you speak darling," it asked.

I shook my head.

"How do you talk then," it asked.

'Like this,' I signed.

"Hand twitches," it said. "Well I'm Mettaton."

I smiled up at Mettaton, he seemed nice.

I showed him the note and pointed to Alphys name.

"You're looking for Alphys dear," Mettaton asked.

I nodded.

"I'll take you to her," Mettaton said.

Mettaton took me to an upstairs part of her lab and Alphys was looking over some notes with the picture beside her.

"Alphys you have a guest," Mettaton said.

Alphys turned and I waved to her.

"Oh Frisk, aren't you suppose to be with Sans," Alphys asked.

'Sleeping,' I signed.

"Its probably good that he gets some rest," Alphys said. "What's the note that you have there?"

I handed her the note.

"You know the culprit," Alphys asked.

I nodded sadly.

"So this person is out to kill all monster kind and kill you," Alphys said.

'She's dangerous,' I signed. 'She has killed monsters before and she'll kill more.'

"She's the one that killed Sans and Papyrus' parents when they were young," Alphys said.

I nodded.

"Mettaton, can you give us some time alone," Alphys asked.

"Sure Alphys dear," Mettaton said walking out of the room.

"Tell me what you know about Chara," Alphys asked.

'She was the cause of the war and was the reason why Asriel Dreemurr died,' I signed. 'She went on to kill Sans and Papyrus' parents, she tortured their mother in front of their eyes. I witnessed this when I was little, Chara is a monster herself and will do anything to start another war with monsters just to finish what she started long ago. She wants to kill Sans and Asgore.'


End file.
